I Will Never Let You Fall
by a k a T s U k i 90210
Summary: Sasuke’s back. Sakura is dying! Naruto is hokage. Gaara loves Sakura and she loves him back! Lets find out what will happen. Read and Review Please.. There will be a sequel and I am still making it. Maybe on the sequel its SakuSasu pairing.


"I Will Never Let You Fall"

"**I Will Never Let You Fall"**

**By AnimeForeverL0ver**

Summary: Sasuke's back. Sakura is dying?! Naruto is hokage. Gaara loves Sakura and she loves him back?! Lets find out what will happen.

"Namae"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Uchiha S-S-S-Sasu-k-k-k-k-k-e!?"

"Yo! Tell the Rokudaime that Uchiha Sasuke is back" The guard shouted to the other guard.

"Aa!" The guard shouted back.

"Uchiha Sasuke come with me"

"Hn"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Rokudaime Hokage your former teammate is back"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come In"

"Hokage her's here" Then the guards disappeared.

"Teme" Naruto said and gritted his teeth.

"Dobe" Sasuke said bluntly and smirked.

"You will be prohibited to do missions and ANBU will be guarding you 24/7, you shall stay inside your house or your apartment."

"Aoba, Genma" Naruto said and two ninjas appeared **( Remember the time when Tsunade was appointed the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, one of the elders said that and Aoba and Genma appeared?)**

"Hai"

"Inform Gaara that he's here"

"Hai Naruto-sama"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but if you want to revive your clan you can't do it here."

"Hn. Why?"

"Ino is married to lazy ass, Tenten is married to Lee and has 2 kids, Hinata is married to ME and has MY kids, and Sakura…….." Tears forming out of Naruto's eyes as he said Sakura's name.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked noticing the tears in Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura is…Sakura is…Sakura is DYING!!"

"WHAT?! HOW?!"

"It happened on her last mission with Neji, she got struck by a katana on her right lung."

"Who did it?" Sasuke hissed . "NARUTO ANSWER ME!! HUH!!" 

"It was one of your teammates Sasuke it was one of the Team Hebi, It was Karin"

"She and Neji were the only ones on that mission, Neji were fighting Suigetsu and Juugo while she was fighting Karin and a second Suigetsu."

"Naruto, whre is Tsunade?"

"She died after she killed your master OROCHIMARU and Kabuto attacked our village once again"

"Are there any other medic nin?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Sakura is our best. I know you love her, but when you left us she changed and I changed too. We changed for the good and for the better and we never regretted meeting you Sasuke when you left. Ever since you left there were some missing pieces in out family but we never regretted you leaving we were glad because we met Sai and we never have met him if you haven't been gone." Sasuke winced.

"Naruto, where is she?"

"She's not here anymore Sasuke."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's at Suna Sasuke, she is being cured there, Gaara volunteered that she be cured there and thus, we don't have enough supplies and medicines to cure Sakura's wounds. Sasuke even if you went to Suna, Sakura cant be yours she's Gaara's fiancé now."

"Naruto I'm going to Suna tomorrow"

"…" Then Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day…..

"Neji, Sai I have called you here to guide Sasuke to Suna make sure he is not going to do anything stupid." 

"hai, Naruto-sama"

"Whatever ya' say dickless" 

Then they disappeared both ninjas went to Sasuke's house.

"I hope you know how to react Sakura" Naruto whispered to no one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Karin" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"Uchiha"

"Hn. Hyuuga"

"Sasuke your not an official member of Team Kakashi ya' know."

"Hn"

"Replacement boy-"

"WHY YOU!!" Sai shouted as he began to charge at Sasuke luckily, Neji was able to stop him. Sasuke smirked.

"Sai, stop!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

two days later…….

"Were here to see Haruno Sakura"

"Hai" Then the guards stepped aside to let them in.

"Sasuke we need to go to the Kazekage's office" 

"Hn. Why?"

"Coz' we can t go directly to Sakura's room. Guards are guarding her. Only the ones with the pass and Gaara's permission can go inside. Got it dickhead?"

"Hn. Whatever"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kazekage-sama, Konoha nin are waiting outside your office"

"Let them in"

"Hai Kazekage-sama"

"Gaara-sama"

"No need to be formal Neji, call me Gaara and why is HE here?"

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke is here to see Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"And you and Sai?"

"Were here to see Sakura and guide Sasuke"

"Lets go" Gaara said monotonously but deep inside him, he is so excited to see Sakura, his future wife and the one who will bear his children.

"Gaara after this we talk alone and in private" Sasuke said and they both glared at each other.

"Whatever"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah…Kazekage-sama" 

Gaara held the knob and Sasuke and Sai's heart were beating faster than noprmal. Gaara then turned the knob and opened the door,

Sakura lay there with an oxygen mask on her nose, tubes connecting from the machine to her body, an ECG (Electro Cardio Gram) machine and her hair was in a messy bun at the side. Sasuke and Sai ran to her. Sasuke held her hand. Neji and Gaara followed behind.

"Kazekage-sama, she is healing very slow, maybe only a miracle can cure her" the medic nin said.

"No, I wont allow that, do everything you can to cure her, I wont let my wife die"

"Sakura its me Sasuke, hurry up and wake up" Sasuke muttered and Sai stood there watching her breathing as her chest rose and fell. 

"Sakura, wake up its me Sasuke, please Sakura wake up, I'm begging you." Sasuke leaned his face and lips slightly brushed against her ear and he whispered 'I Love You Sakura, don't leave me I beg you'. 

"Gaara-sama you have a letter from Naruto Rokudaime-sama"

"Give it to me" The guard handed Gaara a rolled paper.

"Neji, Sai you have my permission to stay in Suna for a maximum of 144 hours. Sincerely yours, Naruto" Gaara read it out loud.

"Hn"

"Gaara lets talk now"

"Sai, Neji inform Temari that you're staying at the guests rooms"

"Thank You Gaara"

**0o00o000o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

"Sasuke what do you want to talk about?"

"I will bring Sakura back to Konoha after she wakes up." Gaara became really mad at this.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER BACK!! SHE IS MINE SASUKE, SHE IS MY WIFE!! SHE WILL BEAR MY CHILDREN!!"

"NO, YOU ARE WRONG SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!! SHE WILL BEAR MY CHILDREN!!"

"Sasuke are you sure that she doesn't love me?"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Since you left, I have been visiting Konoha for some matters and I have noticed that Sakura is always in sorrow so I decided to visit Konoha often to cheer Sakura up and by each passing day my affection towards her grew, especially when the mission to rescue me from the Akatsuki, I fell for her hard. That time and since then we've been seeing each other until the time I confessed my love for her and she confessed her love to me."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE YOUR LYING!!"

"Even if you ask Sakura, that's the truth Sasuke"

"That's not true is it Sakura?"

" Sasuke lets go to your room."

NO ANSWER

"SASUKE"

NO ANSWER

"SASUKE" "FINE" Then Gaara's sand wrapped Sasuke and they flew to Sasuke's room. Gaara knocked Sasuke out and placed him on his bed. 

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

a week later….

Since today has no much work to do Gaara went to see Sakura again.

"Sakura please hurry and wake up." Then he felt Sakura's hand stir.

"Sakura?" Her hand held his.

"Sakura, you awake?" Her eyes trying to flutter open.

"Sakura, Sakura?" Her eyes opening slowly and she smiles at him.

"G-G-G-Ga-a-a-a-a-ara"

"Shhh…. Don't speak, I'm glad you woke up"

" I Love You Gaara"

"I Love you too Sakura, wait here and I'll call the medic nin"

**00o00o00o000o00o00o00oo00o00o00o00o00oo00o00**

"She seems well ,she only needs to take a rest and no stress whatsoever."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome and Congratulations"

"Sakura, you sure your okay?"

"Yes, Gaara don't worry"

"Sure"

"Gaara I'm fine"

"Ok, here let me help you"

"Thanks"

"Sakura about the wedding… we can do it after a month or so… so that you can rest"

"Thank you Gaara"

"Sakura, Sasuke's back"

"I know, I heard him talk to me… but that's okay Gaara no need to worry because whatever happens I'm all yours Gaara" Gaara smiled at her.

"Sakura, please rest"

"Gaara its okay"

"Okay I'll bring you home"

"To our room?"

"Yes, to our room"

"Ahhh!" Sakura shouted as Gaara picked her up bridal style and went towards their room.

"Sakura lets do this all the time"

"Sure"

**oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo**

Sakura leaned forward and captured Gaara's lips. They both closed their eyes and had a passionate kiss.

"Sakura, I Love you"

"I Love you too Gaara Kazekage-sama"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I know its too short but please tell me if you like it! Thank you to all those who read this story.**

**I have another fanfic its entitled:**

**Finally- Neji X Sakura**

**I Wont Lose Her To A Traitor Like Yourself- nominees and votes…..**

**Thank You Very much!!**


End file.
